crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenolate
Xenolate '''(AKA the Recusant, the Cross, the Key, the χ) is an ancient creature, originally created by Steve over three billion years ago, during the twilight years of the Eternal Empire. He was originally an ordinary early creature, and the first being created with the Staves of Creation. One day, when Steve was experimenting with the Staves, Xenolate got his hands on the Staff of Life and became sentient by it. After learning that he was just a tool in Steve's eyes, he became to resent his creators and rose up against them. After the Eternal Empire fell, Xeno has bided his time, waiting for the moment to finally destroy the galactic civilization together with the Grox. History M.A.X.I.S. Project and Birth Xenolate was born as the result of the research Steve and the Masaari Empire had put into finding a way to create life, and to create a sentient species that would carry the legacy of the Eternal Empire in the M.A.X.I.S. project, a secret government program centered in Solum's many caverns and the resting place of the god of balance, Sporix. Solum was the perfect place to test out the newly created Staff of Life, a techno-magical device which can generate life through certain "blueprints" it can siphon out of the Source and place wherever it liked, be it a desolate wasteland or a deep cavern full of life. Xenolate was the first thing the Staff of Life managed to create from scratch, a fully-developed early cell creature which could evolve into many things given enough time. Steve took kindly unto him, and raised him like a pet while researching how he behaved. He was given his own cell that had a steady supply of water and food, as well as a couple other creatures that Xeno socialized with. Xena But, Xeno never really felt that he had real friends, and was usually by himself most of the time in his cage. Steve assumed the reason for that to be that there were no other xenolates than Xeno, so Steve quickly cloned a female version of him, which was then dubbed Xena. Xeno and Xena became quick friends, and it was only about time when they mated. However, the night after the two xenolates bred, Xena died of genetic complications due to being a clone of Xeno, as well as being impregnated by the original one. Xeno, not familiar with the concept of death yet, couldn't understand why Xena wouldn't wake up the following morning, and became spiteful towards Steve once the latter realized Xena had died, and took her away from Xeno. This soured the relationship between Xeno and Steve, and the former usually ran away if the latter came to his containment area for any reason whatsoever. Sentience and Rebellion The animosity between Xeno and Steve would come to its head when Steve decided to experiment what would happen if the three Staves of Evolution, Birth and Life would each be used towards Xeno, and came to his containment area one last time. Due to how Steve barely could carry all three staves with him to Xeno's cell, he decided to drop the Staff of Life while trying to look for Xeno. However, while Steve wasn't looking, Xeno became curious of the lifely hallow Steve had placed on the ground, and touched it. He instantly had knowledge pour into his mind, due to how he himself was born out of the Staff of Life, and suddenly learned the answer to everything: '''42. Xeno had become just as intelligent as Steve himself, and in addition grew himself a pair of arms in order to make better use of his intelligence. He now knew how to make fire, vehicles, and even spaceships, as those were all technologies Steve had quite the mastery of himself. Xeno grabbed the Staff of Life and tried to use it to take revenge on Steve for Xena's passing. However, Steve managed to fight back, and even overpowered Xeno, using both the Staves of Evolution and Birth to his advantage. Before Steve could finish him off though, Xeno teleported away, using his rapidly-developing psionic skills to his aid. When Steve realized what exactly happened, and why Xeno went after him (due to Xena's death), he immediately shut down the M.A.X.I.S. project, and gave two of the Three Staves to Sporix's care while keeping the Staff of Life with himself. Gaining the Sigil Xenolate eventually managed to get his way out of Solum by building his own spaceship, the Cross. It was rather archaic for its time, but it could rather quickly travel across the galaxy within weeks, about the speed of Grand Galactic Council-era warp drives in comparison. His conscience was guiding him to the center of the galaxy, which, although heavily guarded by the Grox, was easily accessed once Xeno impressed them with his skills at completing missions and providing Masaari intelligence to them. The Grox let Xeno pass to the Galactic Core, but when he arrived there, he had no idea how to escape, and was sucked into the supermassive black hole. But, it wasn't the end of Xeno and his tale. He ended up in Regnacor, a parallel dimension to the Liskus galaxy which was enlightened by a giant, heart-shaped structure called the Elder Heart. There, he met Hexatron, a superintelligent person like him. Hexatron was interested in accessing the galaxy that Xenolate had come from, and believed the Elder Heart and its counterpart, the Crossing Key, would be the answer to getting there. Xeno, wanting to get back into Liskus, agreed to help, and Hexatron made him his apprentice. Hexatron taught Xeno many of his own skills, and how to manipulate the threads of life through their anti-tesselating fields and form metaphysical seals within the souls of sentient beings. As a parting gift for when Hexatron managed to conquer Regnacor and plunge it into a state of eternal darkness, Hexatron gave Xeno the ability to summon the Recusant's Sigil, Hexatron's signature emblem and his most potent metaphysical seal. He then managed to send Xeno back to Liskus before the portal created by the Heart closed, sealing off Regnacor for billions of years. Return and Forging the Ring Many millions of years had passed since Xeno first entered the Core and got lost in Regnacor. Tensions between Grox and the Masaari were ever-so increasing, so Xeno thought he could use that to his advantage to make Steve pay for what he did to him and Xena. He went to the Grox capital planet of Grobium and anonymously told them that he knew of a way to secure Grox supremacy across the galaxy. He requested only that system of Pestle, the star closest to the galactic core, would be rented to him. The Pestle system surprisingly held a lush planet within it, one called Mortar. Xeno hoped that whatever he was trying to attempt, it would be as close to the center of the galaxy (and Regnacor) as possible. So, he went to Mortar's highest summit, the volcano known today as Mount Ruin, and began a ritual where he, using the skills Hexatron had taught him, his sigil, and the connection to the Three Staves that he had, began forging a magic ring know today as the Ring of Fate. The sole act of making this artefact made Mt. Ruin and its neighbouring supervolcanoes erupt simultaneously, turning Mortar into a barren, red-hot, volcanic wasteland, as well as cursing its native inhabitants, the Mortarian Lizardmen, into eternal servitude for the newly-forged ring and its creator. Following the apocalyptic forging, Xeno prepared Mortar for Grox habitation, and told the Grox leaders to come there to build their new capital. The Million Year War The time had come for his revenge against Steve and his people. Xeno falsely claimed that the Masaari had preparing an assault against the Grox from the Stormet system, which the Grox believed without doubt. Thus, the Million Year War had begun, the first large-scale conflict the Liskus galaxy would see in its life. For most of the war Xeno stayed near the Grox's capital territories of Grobium and Mortar, building on his and his ring's connection to the Staves as they were used against the Grox for warfare. Using his knowledge and intelligence of the Masaari, Xeno knew exactly when the Masaari would strike, and how they would do so. This helped with the Grox war effort a lot, not to mention Xeno creating the Death Moon series of superweapons for the Grox to use against the Masaari to properly decimate their systems. The Death Moons alone could be considered the most deadly weapon used during the war, as they alone decimated most of the systems belonging to the Eternal Empire. This seemingly-unbreakable chain of victories was only broken when the Masaari discovered a weakness in the Death Moons - their fragile cores and exhaust ports. A single, precisely-shot proton missile on the right spot would make a Death Moon go critical, causing it to self-destruct while trying to fire its superlaser. This single discovery at the Battle of Gotisbar was what allowed the Masaari turn the tide of the war, and expose Xeno's first weakness - his pride on things he himself had created. Xeno couldn't believe that the Grox lost the battle and a Death Moon was destroyed. He designed them, they should be indestructible! Unprepared for this defeat, Xeno experienced loss once again in his life, bringing him immense fury. If there was one thing he hated the most in life, it was losing something important. The Duel at Grobium The Masaari continued to win battles against the Grox and their Death Moons, abusing the Death Moons' weakness to blow nearly all of them up. Eventually they were near Grobium, having conquered nearly everything else in their territory. When Xeno realized Steve's presence, he prepared for his arrival, and put the Ring of Fate into his hand. And then Steve arrived. Steve and Xenolate dueled once more, fighting on equal ground. Xeno had the Ring, while Steve had the Staff of Life. All in the meantime the Masaari blasted Grobium's surface with plasma until it was all lava, and eventually Steve managed to once more outpower Xeno, leaving him for death when he himself was beamed up back into the Masaari fleet. The Grox formed peace with the Masaari, while Xeno was assumed to be dead. The Groxic Eon For countless ages Xeno laid on the surface of the destroyed Grobium. The Ring of Fate protected him from certain death by encasing him into black obsidian stone, in which he laid dormant until the Grox awoke him yet again about 100 million years ago while excavating Grobium's now-then-obsidian surface. At first Xeno didn't remember who he was, but he quickly regained his memories after visiting Mortar, which had become the de-facto capital of the Grox at that time. After recovering at the summit of Mount Ruin, Xeno gave his ring to a certain Grox, appointing him an "emperor", as in, the Grox who holds the Ring of Fate for Xeno until he needs it yet again. The Recusant then wandered the galaxy for millions of years, trying to analyze where Steve was without any results. He didn't find the Three Staves either, so he was out of luck. Then, in about 7 million years before the present-day, Xeno's attention was given to the galactic civilization led by the gods Khas and Khor, and the various different elemental creatures in it. He witnessed how this chaotic society collapsed when Khas and Khor died, realizing how useless gods are at what they do. He then remembered that the Masaari had gods in their side as well, specifically Sporix, who witnessed his rise and did nothing to stop it. Xeno now had more reasons to hate Steve and the Masaari. Their zealousness and hubris of thinking that they could create sentient, but subservient life has led into his and many other creatures' suffering, including the death of his beloved Xena. They thought it was their divine right to do so, which made Xeno in return blame the "gods" for everything he suffered. It was time to pay back once again. The Cleansing Xeno once again told the Grox that the other sentient species were planning to surprise attack them from around the galactic wings, which provoked the Grox to take arms yet again in an attempt to destroy sentient life for good. This cataclysmic event has since then been dubbed the Cleansing. Unlike in the Million Year War, the Grox (and Xeno) received no resistance when they proceeded to sweep across the galaxy, annihilating any form of carbon-based life with Xeno's newly-redesigned Death Moons. Things were going fairly well, until the Grox came across the Malifect Empire in the Uranian wing. The Malifect had no trouble with wiping off the Grox from their territories, as well as driving them back to the Core regions where they originally came from. The Grox, furious for their losses, banished Xenolate from their territories, as well as kept the Ring of Fate for themselves while Xeno was forced into hiding. The Ancient Eon Through much of the Ancient Eon Xeno stayed hidden from sight, avoiding both the Grox and the Malifect as best as he could. In that time, he began studying the Source, the collective unconscious that permeated from every living being in the Liskus galaxy. The Three Staves could do what they could because they drew upon the cognitive ideas permeating through that stream of life, and made them reality through complex and largely unknown Masaari-Sporixian technology. Xeno also became aware of the many layers that the Source consisted of, as well as the Ethereal Planes that allow the Source to function as is. Sporix was the master of the Balanced Plane, of which Solum was core part of. Same went with the other planes as well, each having their own god and planet where it coalesced into the material realm. Xeno took note of all that, and kept watching as the galaxy went on, and into the Modern Eon. The Modern Ages Dawn of the Muton Era in the Modern Eon gave resurgence in a galactic renaissance of sorts, and knowledge of the Masaari, Steve and the Three Staves started to become common-place again. Xeno didn't like this at all, neither did he that the Masaari and their gods became a source of worship among the mortal races of the galaxy. In an opposition to this, he began rallying likewise-minded species to his cause and formed the Forbidden Empire of Xeno. Their goal was blackmailing the Masaari as cruel beings that cared for no one but themselves, and would gladly use anyone for their accursed experiments. Their gods was also the target of slander, and Spode in particular was painted as an evil and oppressive god, much to his followers' chagrin. Xeno's campaign lasted for tens of thousands of years, and ultimately culminated in the War of Lights and Darkness, where Xeno and his empire were superior over the weakened Sacred Empire of Spode. The latter empire then vaporized like thin air, and Xeno had supreme control of the galaxy for the next 10 millenia, in an age period called today as "The Dark Millenia". The Dark Millenia The Dark Millenia was the first time period in which Xeno felt like he was in complete control, and he had finally won over the Masaari for good. Together with his entourage, which included the banished Netherkin Skethok, among many other dark beings, Xenolate tried to make his best effort to destroy any evidence of Masaari or gods from ever being existing in the first place, but among the artefacts he managed to find, he found something curious. The first of these things Xeno found was the Poem of Fate, an ancient prophetic text from the age just a few million years after the infamous Million Year War he took part in. In it was detailed how Xenolate would return, bringing in great destruction until he was stopped by "the Seven Servers of Balance". Xeno was not sure what the "servers" meant, as it could either mean the seven elemental temples he was aware of, or a group of heroic creatures with a great destiny on their shoulders. Nevertheless, he became obsessed with bringing the calamity described in the poem into fruitition, let it take a century or even eons. Another interesting scripture that Xeno recovered detailed a mysterious object known as the Time Crystal. Rumoredly it held the power to change history itself, so Xeno believed he could use that to recover Xena, and kill Steve before he could cause him anymore harm. However, just as Xeno began to look for it, an unusually powerful supernova caused havoc across the galaxy, destroying his empire just as the gamma ray bursts hit them, and ending the Dark Millenia with that. Looking for the Time Crystal Xeno spent the next 40 000 years looking for the Time Crystal, abandoning all of his partners and comrades and becoming a lone wolf yet again. He travelled across the galaxy, looking at every possible planet that existed within the Liskus galaxy at that time, for even an inkling on where the Time Crystal could be. And he eventually found it, just as the War of Spodification began between the Buzzers and Masaari, in 95,101 AI. When Xeno first interacted with the Time Crystal, he could see into an alternate timeline, where the Liskus galaxy was in ruins after a long-thought-out plan by him, and with all of the Masaari's gods dead. Following this, Xeno realized that what the Poem of Fate led to would not happen, and only the Time Crystal would allow it to do so. So, he began to prepare a plan to use the Time Crystal to bring its proposed timeline into reality. His first attempt at editing the galaxy's timeline in 95,895 AI ended up in failure, however, as a certain band of heroes managed to stop him before he could damage the timeline even more. The ensuing battle though, however, managed to cause a temporal wave of disruption that annihilated both the Buzzer and Last Masaari empires, collapsing them from the inside out. Following this battle, Xenolate was sealed within the Time Crystal, and the crystal itself was shattered into many pieces and scattered across the galaxy. From the crystal, however, Xeno could still somewhat interact with the galaxy, appearing in visions and dreams of many creatures for the next 9,448 years. Present Day Xenolate was released from the Time Crystal when captain Urgus of the Urgulate Empire found its central piece, the Phantom Jade, in the Matrix of Shadows at planet Matrix, the heart of the Shadow Realm. While Urgus would go form the Jadé Order after this event, Xeno himself made his goal to inform (and troll) Sporix about his return, while in the meantime securing alliances with empires he himself found trustworthy (the Grox, Anjurpa and Anthrantus in particular). He manipulated the Anthrantus highlord Miaron to seek counsel for Sporix after his demotion following serious Anthrantus losses in the Antheran-Anthrantus War, making sure that this way he could get into his Vault in Solum, as well as capture some Sporids for his own use. His plan of announcing his return to Sporix was a perfect success, and together with Miaron Xeno created the X-Sporid race, a species of Sporids loyal to him instead of Sporix. He then continued to aid the Anthrantus during their war against the Antherans, and after the war he banded together with captains Aakere, Saruman, Red Tasuko, the demon Naecrosis, and his old partner Skethok to form the Golden Guild. After resurrecting another Aetherlife demon called Megigolurm, who died while fighting Argentum galaxy's Darkspore forces in the Nether-Realm, Xeno and the Golden Guild made their next task be collecting fragments of the Time Crystal before either the Freedom Guild or Jadé Order and Urgus can get their hands on them, that way making sure that the prophecy of ruin foretold in the Poem of Fate would come into fruitition... Nature Xenolate is a cunning creature that is not to be underestimated. He has knowledge that no one else has in the galaxy, and he is rumoured to have tremendous psionic powers originating from the true Staff of Life. With these powers, he can manipulate almost any creature to his will, be it from a measly Krokus to a young Malifect. His psionic skills also allow him to manipulate souls and the AT fields their anima ''generates within them. By using a mark known as the '''Recusant's Sigil', he can lock a creature's memories and subject them to his will. The only known method to undo a Recusant's Sigil is Destati, a "Dive to the Mind", which is solely practiced by Liskian occultists and gypsies these days. Xeno keeps in himself a deep resentment for gods of any kind, since they remind him of his origin: A creature created by Steve, who used him in his experiments without his consent. He also holds a deep resentment towards Sporix and his Sporids, as they also allowed Steve to enslave him around 3 billion years ago. After he got his hands on some of the Sporids that the Anthrantus captured, he gleed in awe as he turned them to the X-Sporids with his Sigil. The X-Sporids worship the Recusant as their true god, but for now they help the Anthrantus in destroying the lesser races and the Grox in return for areas to expand. The Ring of Fate To ensure his victory against Steve and his alleged "tyranny", Xeno created a ring of power based on his knowledge about parallel universes and other dimensions. This ring is called The Ring of Fate. The Ring of Fate is a very powerful artifact with intricate ties to Xenolate and the Three Staves. It can absorb the power of the Staves, and also use it against them. The Ring of Fate was created near the center of the galaxy, in a volcano called Mount Ruin, which itself was located on the planet Mortar, homeworld of the Emperor of the Grox Empire. After the Million Year War, Xeno trusted the ring with the Grox, as only the Grox were corrupt enough to withstand the true power of the Ring of Fate and harness it accordingly. Today it is rumoured that the Ring is currently in the hands of the Grox Emperor, who is wielding it at his seat on the planet Mortar. There is also a legend about that if the Ring of Fate were to be thrown to the lavas of the volcano it was created in, it would be destroyed forever, and the galaxy would know eternal peace. No one has proven it true as of today, but there are still fools who might try to attain the ring to try prove the legend themselves. None of those fools have survived either, and the ring still remains in the hands of the Grox. Appearances in adventures Muton Madness Xenolate's first canon mention is in the adventure Muton Madness, where in the Temple of Balance's deepest floor, in the Corridor to Balance, a set of murals tell of a fated encounter between him, Trooba and Hivehat. Sarado mentions Xeno as "the Recusant", whose ultimate goal is to "destroy all of the gods". Many things are left in shadow, as his connection to the Ring of Fate, and the choice he offers to Trooba and his friends. Sporids and Spiders Xenolate makes his canon debut in this adventure, as he manipulates the Anthrantus to invade Sporix's Vault on the planet Solum, and then makes them appear as his allies to the god of balance, infuriating him greatly. At the end of the adventure Xeno offers to help the Anthrantus in making the X-Sporids, Sporids infused with his sigil instead of Sporix's essence. Existential Crisis Xeno makes his next appearance here, as he brings the Surisin race from the Void and remakes them as L-Surisins, Liskian Surisins for short. He then watches in glee as the L-Surisins destroy the other tribes on the planet and reach for space. Knights of the Source I - A Mysterious Menace Xenolate is referenced by the Metaphysical Realm, particularly through the Valley of Death. Phantom visages of Xeno appear throughout the valley, mentioning events both past and future. The shadow of the Pharaoh Urges IV mentions Xeno as being a "being forgotten by time". Light and Dark 2 - Treason Xenolate is mentioned in Ylate's notes as a possible threat that needs to be avoided. His Ring of Fate is mentioned when Ylate tells about seeing it in the Grox Emperor's hands. Enter the Golden Guild Xenolate has a major role in this adventure as the Chairman of the Union, who with the help of captains Aakere, Red Tasuko and Saruman, and the demon Naecrosis, founds the Golden Guild after resurrecting the master of shadows and banished Netherkin, Skethok. Return to Corikkia Xenolate isn't seen in this adventure per-say, but he is targeting the city of Corikkia through his Golden Guild. Red Tasuko also teases Urgus about the possible connection between him and Xeno, the Chairman. Botanic Infestation Xenolate isn't seen, but he is mentioned by Ecias through his diaries as "the Assistant". The X-Sporids are also used to augment the Guillophiloides fungal weapon as the new "Guillophiloides-X" species. Rebuild of Antholion Xenolate isn't seen in the adventure, but his agenda and the consequences of his actions in Sporids and Spiders can be seen through the X-Sporids and the Staff of Shadows, both of which are used against the Antheran Allies. Secrets of the Sporids Xenolate doesn't appear in person, but Sporix explains his backstory and why he is dangerous to the captain and professor Urgol when they arrived to Solum in order to investigate the mysteries surrounding the Sporids. Golden Guild Invitational I Xenolate tasks Skethok, Aakere and Red Tasuko with resurrecting Megigolurm by recovering his Soul-Jar, and later helps the latter three to get into the Aetherstream so that they can defeat the Aetherbeast and save Megigolurm's soul from being consumed by it. Secrets of the Forgotten One Xenolate has his first major outright villainous role here, as he faces both the Freedom Guild and the heroic captain together with Skethok and Megigolurm, and fight for the control over a piece of the Time Crystal. Xeno's mask as the Chairman is broken, but he manages to escape with the Time Crystal fragment along with his Guild. The End of Ankelion Terminus-YUNA mentions Xenolate as one of the "false gods" during her rants to Aki about how Aleph is the true god of the Liskus galaxy in the Terminal Core of HERM's base. Relationship between Xeno and Aleph is also as-of-yet-unknown, even the fact if they even know of each other. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains